paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История обновлений PAYDAY 2
История обновлений PAYDAY 2 - это архив всех изменений, которые произошли в игре до последнего обновления. Бета-релиз 24 июля, 2013 Добавлено: *Семь ограблений: **Убежище **Сторожевые Псы **Ограбление Банка (Ячейки и Деньги) **Крысы **Ювелирный Магазин **Четыре Магазина *Ограничение уровня - двадцать пять уровней максимум. *Кастомизация масок. *Одиночная игра. *Мультиплеер (Crime.Net). *Система прокачки персонажа. **Штурмовик **Манипулятор **Призрак **Техник *Модифицирование оружия. Бета-обновление №1 *Исправлена ошибка - иконки Crime.Net больше не дергаются. *В Crime.Net добавлена информация о сложности при наведении мыши (Средне, Сложно, Очень Сложно, Overkill). *Включение и выключение глубины полей в видео-настройках. *Открытие брони перенесено на более ранние уровни. Баллистический бронежилет теперь доступен на первом уровне вместо двенадцатого, и все остальные жилеты доступны на десять уровней раньше (кроме Улучшенного комбинированного тактического бронежилета, которая открывается в ветке прокачки класса Штурмовик). *Подтверждение перед визитом в Убежище в меню - в случае, если вы потеряли соединение. *Растущая пачка денег в Убежище. *Сумки с патронами и медикаментами стали подвижными вместо того, чтобы зависать в воздухе, в следствии изменения поверхности на которой она (сумка) находится. *Графические рывки в Убежище. *Краш-фиксы, когда один игрок присоединялся к игре на то место, куда другой игрок установил не активированную мину. Это редкий краш. *FOV-слайдер (поля зрения) уже в игре. Было добавлено так быстро, что все анимации и модели ещё не адаптированы, это может занять некоторое время. *Новый оптимизированный уровень детализации персонажей, чтобы сопровождать новую изменяемую систему полей зрения. *Фиксы по безопасности. *Фикс маски "Череп". Теперь каждый может купить маску бесплатно в слоте для маски. *Сетевые фиксы для меньшего количества разрывов (Steam все ещё разрывает соединение время от времени, мы не властны над этим и это зависит от того в какой точке мира вы находитесь). Бета-обновление №2 *Исправлено восстановление раненного бота, когда за него заходит игрок. *Снайпера больше не стреляют через крышу. *Поверхности фургона на карте Ювелирный Магазин исправлены. *Новая анимация для M308. *Исправлены глухие гражданские не реагирующие на перестрелки в Ювелирном Магазине. *Исправлены гражданские, не реагирующие на ваши угрозы. *Улучшена анти-чит система. *Исправлена ошибка, когда трупы нельзя было упаковать в мешок. *Исправлена ошибка, когда пейджер оставался активным после ответа. *Исправлены вылеты после использования пейджера. *Дополнение для меню. Вы теперь можете смотреть в каком меню находится другой игрок в режиме планирования. *У вас теперь с самого начала есть глушитель для пистолета и изменённый ствол для винтовки. *Способность "Good Luck Charm" теперь ещё сильнее. *Теперь не будет минуса к опыту. Достаточно честно будет рассчитываться опыт который вы получили на задании. *Поправлены неровности в поверхностях магазина "Кунг Бо" (Четыре Магазина). *Добавлена ещё пара случайных событий в Ювелирном Магазине. *Исправлены застревания союзников в несуразных позах. *Навык Техника, связанный с винтовками на пиковом уровне, теперь ещё сильнее улучшает зум. *Навык Манипулятора "Джокер" теперь поправлен - исправлено количество здоровья полицейских. *Элемент маски "Электрокуб" теперь очень редкий. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки с тревогой при вмешательстве второго игрока. *Баланс перераспределён. Сложность "Средне" теперь ещё легче, а "Overkill" - ещё сложнее. *Теперь на карте Ювелирный Магазин полицейские действительно будут вас осаждать. *Исправлены лаги связанные с отказом работы мыши. *Новые маски. *Деньги теперь имеют собственную карту. *Оптимизирован пинг на более широкий канал. *Награда за ограбления на сложности "Средне" теперь слегка увеличена. *Исправлены все анимации с оружием (учитывая новые настройки FOV). *Исправлен баг, когда для присоединившегося игрока двери в ограблении Крысы не открывались. *Система приглашений теперь удобнее. *Добавлена лента новостей. *Когда вы уже в лобби, надпись Crime.Net будет заменена на "Новый контракт". *Помощь по настройке D.O.F. исправлена. *Исправлена ошибка с сообщениями при входе в инвентарь. *Редкие предметы будут выпадать ещё реже. *Исправлена ошибка с соединением. *Спор с подключением нескольких игроков к одному пейджеру решён. *Исправлен редкий глюк с вылетом при нажатии на "Контракты" *В опциях теперь есть кнопка "Назад". *Рисунки в лотерее обновлены. *Иконка навыков теперь всегда отображается в углу (когда у вас есть очки навыков). *Чёрные полосы с правильными разрешениями ныне исправлены. *Теперь меню разрешения показывает нынешнее выбранное разрешение. *Теперь в Crime.Net к ограблениям приписана стадия, на которой оно находится. *Уровень риска теперь точно отображается. *Звуковые обновления в начальном видео. *Вы теперь можете отказаться от контрактов не интересующих вас (когда вы в лобби). *AK теперь открыт на первом уровне. *Исправлены некоторые фризы. *Улучшен внешний вид бронежилетов. *Полиция теперь умнее подходит к вопросу штурма. *Исправлен баг с количеством полицейских, которых можно переманить на свою сторону за раз (не более одного). *Исправлен Генератор ECM. *Теперь сохранения будут обновляться до нынешней версии за место сообщения об их повреждении (относится только к сохранениям с бета-обновления №2). *Исправлены глюки со "Слоу-Мо". *Исправлены вылеты, связанные со "Слоу-Мо". *Добавлены вариативности на тему мешков с боеприпасами и аптечками. *Очень много исправлений с уровнями. *Теперь связанные заложники (и их убийство) влияют на время штурма. Бета-обновление №2.1 *Задание Ночной Клуб. *Ограничение на уровни увеличено с 25 до 30. Бета-обновление №3 *Владельцы Lootbag теперь будут иметь те вещи, которые им положены с предзаказом. Люди, получившие гифт, больше не будут их получать. *Персонажи больше не должны "гулять" в текстурах. *В режиме наблюдения гражданские также будут обращать на вас внимание. *Некоторые технические поправки на картах. Боты теперь должны передвигаться более плавно. *Обновлена локализация в соответствии с отзывами сообщества. *Исправлено несколько опечаток. *Исправлено ещё больше проблем основанных на FOV. *Подправлено несколько предыдущих фиксов для FOV. *Исправлен исчезнувший монитор в Убежище. *Подправлены точки в которых игрок мог застрять. *Теперь вещи из DLC подписаны оранжевым текстом. *Исправлены ошибки, при которых сумки при броске просто "спотыкались" об воздух. *Исправлен вылет, который возникал, если камера замечала упакованный труп. *Исправлен баг, при котором команда ботов не следовала за персонажем. *Исправлен баг, при котором убеждённый игроком противник переставал за ним следовать. *Исправлен баг, при котором игрок в Убежище мог забросить мешок туда, где потом не смог бы достать его снова. *Исправлены моменты, когда полицейские перекатывались по крышам автомобилей. *На уровнях исправлены мелкие недочёты. *Слегка подправлена баллистика. *Уменьшен шанс выпадения карточек "Деньги" в лотерее. Бета-обновление №4 *Игрок больше не может выйти за пределы карты в Убежище. *Карты после успешного ограбления теперь в более высоком разрешении. *Модификации на оружие из карт после ограбления выпадают только на те оружия, которые открыты у игрока. *Теперь можно выключить ботов в стадии планирования. *Обновлена анимация перезарядки у дробовика. *Чем больше заложников, тем больше ждут полицейские обмена. *Исправлена ошибка с постоянным уведомлением о новом предмете, когда доступна пила. *Исправлена ошибка, когда значок нового предмета мог не исчезнуть из меню. Обновление #1 13 августа, 2013 *Исправлен баг, при котором игрок вылетал из игры, во время: открывания карт, получения достижения, получения денег после ограбления. Это также решило проблему, из-за которой игроков отключало от сервера. *Исправлены активы "Плохая музыка" и "Грузовик с добычей" на карте Ночной Клуб. Теперь первый корректно понижает количество танцующих людей, а второй теперь работает. *Удалены телевизоры из круглосуточного магазина на карте Четыре Магазина. *Теперь на карте Ночной Клуб люди не слышат разбивания выходящих на улицу окон в офисе. Ведь из-за громкой музыки этого не должно быть слышно. *На карте Ночной Клуб исправлена дверь, выходящая в переулок. Обновление #2 16 августа, 2013 *У владельцев Lootbag все покупки на "Чёрном рынке" стоят на 10% меньше. *Изменены свойства приватных лобби и то, как посылаются и принимаются приглашения в игру. *Теперь приглашения в приватные лобби работают. *Расширен раздел помощи для "Xbox 360 Controller". *Показывается сообщение на экране, когда подключается "Xbox Controller". *Теперь можно писать с помощью контроллера. *Внутриигровой чат теперь виден, когда используется контроллер. *Теперь можно говорить в голосовой чат, пользуясь контроллером (кнопка вверх). *Вам больше не будет писаться, что Вас выпустят из тюремного заключения, когда Вы в него попадете. *Исправлен баг вылета из игры, когда вы переходите в режим наблюдения (во время тюремного заключения). *Теперь когда в инвентаре две и более одинаковых модификации на оружие, эти модификации перестают выпадать. *Теперь Бульдозер и Тазер разговаривают. *Добавлен звук перезарядки AK5. *Усовершенствована перезарядка AK. *Исправлен баг, при котором при использовании расширенного магазина для Reinfeld 880 давалось больше патронов, чем нужно. Ограбление Банка *За "Ячейки" дают больше денег, но само ограбление стало сложнее. *Исправлен актив, дающий доступ к камерам. До этого иногда не подсвечивался пульт управления камерами. *Исправлен баг, связанный с мостиком на крыше банка. Поджигатель *Исправлена дверь сейфа, теперь вы не сможете пройти через нее (в третьем дне). Крушитель *Уменьшено количество времени между тем, как Бэйн говорит на какую сумму нанесен ущерб. *Исправлен большой баг, при котором цена маленьких стекол увеличивалась в 30 раз, если сломать 3 определенных багнутых окна, так же теперь можно сломать окна в машинах, и за дешевые вещи теперь, наносится больше ущерба. Ночной Клуб *Изменен актив "Грузовик с добычей". Теперь иногда водитель не приезжает. *Исправлен краш, когда хост торговал заложниками. *Опять исправление актива "Плохая музыка". По сути тоже самое, что и в предыдущем обновлении, только теперь должно работать. *Теперь клубная музыка перестает играть раньше, чтобы не совпадать с фоновой музыкой во время нападения. Нефтяное Дело *Изменен актив для второго дня, который давал ключ-карты. Теперь вместо четырёх карт даётся одна. Она появляется прямо перед игроками на земле, когда начинается второй день. Также она подсвечена. Подстава с Картинами *Немного оптимизированы столкновения в поезде (во втором дне). Ювелирный Магазин *Исправлен баг провала в текстуры через сейф. Крысы *Бэйн теперь говорит корректно, когда игрок получает деньги и информацию. Обновление #3 19 августа, 2013 *Теперь можно приглашать друзей на сервер во время игры. Обновление #4 21 августа, 2013 Исправлены баги, из-за которых: *При ограблении банка (любого) дверь грузовика, в который нужно скидывать деньги, не открывалась. *Поджигатель, иногда игрок не мог забрать сумки (третий день). *Убежище, не показывалось второе оружие. Обновление #5 22 августа, 2013 Геймплей *Если проходить миссию не скрытно, то после неё придется сбегать от полиции. *Нельзя брать сумки через стенки, заборы и тому подобное. *Нельзя воскрешать через стенки. *Все сумки, которые вы уже скинули в транспорт, будут в нём показываться. Навыки *Обновлены описания некоторых навыков. *C помощью Генератора ECM можно открывать банкоматы. *Отлажена работа обратной связи Генератора ECM. *Улучшен навык "Тихий убийца", увеличен урон оружия с глушителем. *"Тихая дрель" - навык предназначенный для того, чтобы дрель меньше шумела. *Описание навыка "Хамелеон" обновлено и более понятно. *Эффекты навыка "Капитан дрель" усилены. *Улучшен второй уровень навыка "Кабельщик". *Увеличен урон переведенных на сторону грабителей полиции. *Улучшен первый уровень навыка "Неудачник". *"Стокгольмский синдром" - теперь заложники быстрее возрождают грабителя. Сохранение *Исправили сохранение прогресса. Звуки *Добавлен звук пейджера. *Усилен звук Генератора ECM. *Добавлены новые реплики для Бэйна. *Изменен звук ходьбы. *Теперь в конце миссии у оружия останавливается анимация, чтобы звук не начинал глючить в меню. Оружие *Исправления в пистолетах. Crime.Net и меню *Новые фильтры поиска в Crime.Net. *Подкорректировано соотношение даваемого опыта в однодневных и трёхдневных миссиях. *Предотвращено завершение контракта, если вас отключило от сервера. Враги *С помощью камер можно помечать врагов через стекло. *Можно помечать гангстеров. *Подкорректированы шансы противника сдаться. *Снайперы стреляют реже, но сильнее. *Тазер и Бульдозер стали более жестоки и им добавлено больше здоровья. *Звук Тазера усилен. *Полицейские, которые на стороне грабителей, теперь не пытаются вызвать подмогу. Анимации *Исправлена анимация пилы. Сеть *Исправлены вылеты из Steam. *Оптимизирован сетевой код, что бы нужно было меньше ждать. Крушитель *Много новых деталей для этого уровня: новые лампы, мебель и тому подобное. *Новые картинки активов с газовыми канистрами для этого уровня. *Исправлены баги, связанные с застреванием в спортивном зале. *Исправлена ненадежная дверь. *Изменено перемещение ботов по карте. *Убраны маленькие комнаты с газовыми канистрами. Украинское Дело *Сейфы больше не появляются в стенах. Ограбление Банка *Передвинуты банкоматы в холле, теперь они не пересекаются. *Теперь термодрель так же получает все бонусы от навыков Техника, как и обычные дрели. Подстава с Картинами *Исправлено не показывающееся окружение на крыше пентхауса в третьем дне. *Исправлены световые баги. *Исправлены редкие баги, связанные с заданиями. *Исправлена проблема с обменом картин на деньги. *Изменены невидимые стенки на крыше вагона во втором дне (в котором происходит обмен). *Изменено соприкосновение с предметами в секретном туннеле. *Убраны летающие камни. Четыре Магазина *Банкоматы теперь генерируются случайно. *Исправлена анимация движений обычных людей. Крысы *Исправлен баг, связанный с крашем игры во время присоединения к серверу (во втором дне). Поджигатель *Камеры не издают звуки после того, как включили тревогу (в первом дне). *Исправлено то, что полицейский, одетый в наручники, не считался подозрительном в действии. *Исправлено ломающееся стекло в серверной. Убежище *Исправлено то, что дополнительное оружие не отображалось на складе всего оружия. Побеги *Добавлены дневные побеги в Парке и в Кафе. *Убраны летающие кусты на побеге в Парке. Обновление #6 23 августа, 2013 *Исправлен краш игры с выходом из Steam. *Исправлена коллизия на Сторожевых Псах (в первом дне). *Если поставить Генератор ECM до того, как позвонит пейджер охранника, то пейджер начнет звонить только после того, как Генератор ECM вырубится. Обновление #7 26 августа, 2013 *Изменён шанс побега от полиции на некоторых ограблениях, понижен шанс того, что будет побег. *Наручники больше не будут восполняться, если вы выйдете и зайдёте обратно в игру. *Резервное сохранение теперь будет происходить автоматически каждый раз, когда пользователь возвращается в меню. *Умение "Тихая трель" – понижен звук издаваемый дрелью, когда умение активировано. *Осуществлены исправления, когда: подключение к игроку приводило к краху игры, когда игроки вылетали из игры, по-видимому, из-за проблем с соединением, но на самом деле из-за проблем с хостом. Обновление #8 27 августа, 2013 *Устранена проблема, когда игра крашится, если игрок обменивал заложника, чтобы вытащить из тюрьмы хоста. Обновление #9 27 августа, 2013 *Ошибка, из-за которой у хоста после подбирания сумки зацикливался звук. *Некоторые проблемы, со столкновением предметов. *Игрок застревал в туалете на Подставе с Картинами (в первом дне). *Игрок мог застрять в двери. *Введены незначительные изменения графического интерфейса пользователя. Броня *Теперь две самые тяжелые брони замедляют вас ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Оружие *CMP добавлена теперь новая анимация и "Vertical Grip". *У модификации Коренастый имеется теперь новая текстура. Лотерея *Повышен шанс выпадения модулей на оружия, которые есть у вас инвентаре. *Некоторые маски теперь выпадают реже, чем раньше. *Шанс выпадения денег теперь уменьшается в зависимости от вашего уровня. Призрак *Четвёртого ряда умений теперь уменьшает штраф брони к скорости передвижения. *Шестого ряда умений теперь дает шанс прострелить пластины на броне врагов, которые обычно не простреливаются. *Пиковый уровень навыка "Специалист по SMG", теперь он увеличивает скорость стрельбы всех пистолетов-пулемётов. *Пиковый уровень навыка "Тихий убийца", теперь все оружия с глушителем получают шанс прострелить пластины на броне врагов, которые обычно не простреливаются. *Пиковый уровень навыка "Эксперт по взлому", теперь кроме взлома сейфов вы теперь быстрее открываете другие замки. Обновление #10 30 августа, 2013 Crime.Net *Изменили техническую часть, связанную с Crime.Net и контрактами. Теперь не нужно будет долго подсоединяться к другим игрокам. *Новый фильтр. *Теперь можно покупать нужные вам контракты в Crime.Net]. Бэйн будет устраивать дело, взяв деньги из вашего оффшорного счета. Геймплей *Для всех любителей стелса появилась прикольная способность: теперь можно помечать камеры так же, как и людей. *Изменилось место, с которым нужно взаимодействовать, что бы открыть сейф. Убежище *Улучшено хранилище денег. Навыки *У пикового уровня навыка "Шиноби" изменено описание. *Изменены пиковые уровни навыков "Железный человек" и "Килмер". Оружие *Модификацию Коренастый можно поставить на CMP. *Оружия с глушителем ещё более тихие. Баги *Исправлен "позорный Alt Space". *Исправлена проблема, из-за которой гангстеры подсвечивались так, будто нужно отвечать на пейджер. Обновление #11 13 сентября, 2013 Особенности *Водитель-эксперт - этап побега будет пропущен (требуется навык "Свой Человек" в ветке Манипулятор). *Теперь можно включить и выключить опцию кика в параметрах при настройке игры и в фильтре Crime.Net. *Теперь игроки могут закинуть тяжелые сумки в вертолет. *Новое ограбление - Бриллиантовый Магазин. Команда Искусственный интеллект ботов улучшен. Они теперь более агрессивные и обычно выживают даже на сложности "Overkill". Одиночная игра никогда не выглядела более соблазнительно. Сложность *"Overkill" стал теперь ещё сложнее. *Свето-шумовые гранаты у спецназа теперь наносят больше эффекта игроку. *Сбалансирована одиночная игра. *Бульдозеры теперь ещё более агрессивные. Враги *У врагов новые анимации ходьбы и бега. Crime.Net *Просмотрев ваши отзывы мы немного сбалансировали и протестировали новую систему экономики. Плата за каждый контракт теперь больше зависит от сумок, которые вы забрали. К примеру, если вы забрали все сумки кокаина, Гектор даст вам гораздо больше, а в Нефтяном Деле, если вы с первого разу нашли нужный двигатель - вы получаете больше денег. *Crime.Net теперь сбалансирован - вы можете выбрать идти ли вам за опытом, за деньгами или поровну. Это можно изучить сыграв ограбления на разных сложностях. Все ошибки будут убраны! Если вы делаете ограбление ради денег - вам дадут ещё в плюс 100% за каждую сумку. Миссии на несколько дней теперь дают большое вознаграждение, как только вы разберетесь с сумками. *Убрана ненужная информация во время получения денег. Вам покажут сумму денег, которую вам дадут не включая сумки, которые вы взяли с собой. Это деньги для оффшорного аккаунта, а 10% из них идут в ваш кошелек. Посмотрите и разберитесь. Вся сумма показывается как деньги для оффшорного аккаунта, потом уже переводятся в ваш кошелек. *Фильтр контрактов. *Фильтр кика. Теперь вы можете включить и выключить фильтр кика. Предупреждающий индикатор *Теперь показываются цены сумок для выполнения задания и отдельно для дополнительных. Умения *Бонус в умении "Боевой медик" улучшен с 25% до 40%. *"ECM Feedback" теперь работает сильнее на врагах и не действует на гражданских. *Почти в каждом ограблении есть дополнение "Свой Человек" которое открывает "Водителя-эксперта", который гарантирует прохождение ограбления без побега. *Турель более эффективна. Карточки *Добавлены новые карточки с опытом. *Теперь карточки с деньгами могут давать больше денег. Оружие *Новая анимация перезарядки Deagle. *Фикс текстуры в "Proffesional Sight". *IZHMA 12G теперь дает больше урона. *Сбалансирован урон у M308. *Kobus 90 делает больше урона с модификацией Длинный ствол. Звуки *Улучшены звуки окружения. *Больше звуков для машин. Например, скрежет (прим. ред.) *Улучшены звуки оружия. Маски *Добавлены пара масок, материалов и цветов. VO *Добавлено "VO" для снайпера в Сторожевые Псы. Теперь он просто великолепен. Побеги *Изменена система побега. Теперь смерть гражданских лишь увеличивает шанс на уровень с побегом, а не время побега как было раннее. Также если вы не подняли тревоги, побега не будет. *Небольшие графические исправления на карте Улица. Ночной Клуб *Очень много изменений. Дмитрий переделал весь клуб. Тонны изменений и куча злых русских бандитов. Также появились слухи о неком бойцовском клубе, но мы этого не разглашаем. Сторожевые Псы *Теперь количество сумок зависит от сложности. *Появилось намного больше вариаций разных развитий событий, таких как отсутствие двери, балок. Нефтяное Дело *Полностью изменено (первый день). Крысы *Исправлены баги с застреванием персонажей. Крушитель *Сбалансирован урон. Возможно от взрыва (прим. ред.) Подстава с Картинами *Множество исправлений (первый день). Обновление #12 17 сентября, 2013 Система *Изменена системы экономии, добавлена куча денег в конце успешного ограбления и мы сбалансировали их с ценами. Сумки теперь очень важны. *Изменена системы умений, умения высшего уровня более сбалансированы. *Даётся больше опыта, если ограбление было достаточно рисковым. Противостояние *Иногда обычные полицейские будут ходить в группах с Бульдозерами, Щитами и Тазерами. *Изменены тактики, Бульдозеры с Тазерами теперь будут идти в атаку, а не поддерживать остальных. *Сбалансировано количество Бульдозеров на разных сложностях. *Сбалансировано количество Агентов ФБР на разных сложностях. *Снайперы немного подправлены. *Офицеры ФБР наносят меньше урона, но все равно опасны. *Гангстеры наносят меньше урона, но тоже опасны. *Тазер может напасть из далека и его сложнее убить в голову. Умения *В Крысах больше нельзя упаковать трупы химиков с помощью умения "Чистильщик". *Умение "Пуленепробиваемый" более эффективное. Ночной Клуб *Убраны некоторые ошибки с искусственным интеллектом. Бриллиантовый Магазин *Банкоматы теперь вскрываются Генератором ECM. *Убраны ошибки в дополнении "Опытный водитель". *Убран баг, когда фургон не приезжал. *Изменено количество охранников. Оружие *Сбалансирован Mark 10 и понижен его урон. *Сбалансирован Para и понижен его урон. Призрак *Радиус Генератора ECM увеличен. Сейфы из титана *Время дрели на титановых сейфах понижено до времени обычных. Обновление #13 3 октября, 2013 Система *На сложности "Overkill" вы получаете больше опыта. *Специальные враги теперь помечаются, если вы посмотрите на них с камер слежения. Маски *Все возможные маски теперь отображаются в специальном меню. Теперь вы можете посмотреть сколько их всего и сколько их у вас. Стелс *Сильные изменения в стелсе, балансировка влияния оружия, умений и брони. *Исправлен баг, когда показатель скрытности оставался на экране. *Уменьшена скрытность большинства пистолетов-пулемётов и штурмовых винтовок. *Вы больше не сможете красться мимо врага. *Вместо полоски "видимости" добавлено кольцо "риска обнаружения". *Некоторые изменения в умениях. *Первые четыре брони будут более удобными для скрытности, а в других вы будете ещё более заметны. *Изменения в скрытности оружия, делая их менее заметными. *Камеры обнаруживают вас быстрее - GenSec поработала над этим. Полиция *Снайперы на "Overkill" стали более сильными. *Тазеры теперь могут объединиться с отрядом Щитов. *У полицейских появился Broncо .44. *Починен баг с вылетом из-за снайпера на "Overkill". *Бульдозеры теперь могут кидать дымовые гранаты. *Бульдозеры могут использовать IZHMA 12G. *Добавлена озвучка, когда полиция подавлена вашим огнём. *Починен вылет игры при световых гранатах. *Починен баг, когда можно было завербовать мёртвого полицейского. *Добавлен звук потери слуха при светошумовой гранате. *Новая озвучка для полиции и спецназа. *Уменьшен урон от полиции с CAR-4. *Уменьшен урон от полиции с Compact-5. *Уменьшена дистанция, на которой работает шокер (PAYDAY 2)|Тазера]. *Новый звук шокера Тазера и увеличенный урон. Интерфейс *Три иконки добавлены на экран дрели, чтобы игроки могли видеть какие умения есть у Техника. *Иконки модификаций на оружие теперь показываются в меню. *Увеличен звук регенерации брони. Гангстеры *Балансировка в сторону меньшей опасности. Броня *Добавлен параметр уклонения. Чем меньше вес вашей брони, тем больше шанс уклониться от пуль. *Сбалансирована скорость движения для всех бронежилетов. *Штрафы к броне влияют на скорость передвижения сидя, в полёте и на скорость прицеливания. Умения *Изменены описания умений. *Теперь вы действительно можете понять смысл умений. *Радиус оглушения Генератор ECM увеличен до 25 метров. *Улучшено умение "Способный ученик" увеличением его эффекта. *Сбалансировано умение "Пуленепробиваемый" уменьшением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Вор-домушник" увеличением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Эксперт по взлому" на "Про" увеличением его эффекта. *Улучшено умение "Стрелок", уменьшая скорость перезарядки и увеличивая урон. *Улучшено умения "Кабельщик" ускорением скорости взаимодействия. *Сбалансировано умение "Вдохновитель" на "Про", чтобы работало в 75% случаев. *Улучшено умение "Боевое обновление турели" увеличивая броню. *Сбалансировано умение "Хамелеон", уменьшая его эффект. *Сбалансирован четвёртый ряд умений класса Призрак. *Сбалансирован шестой ряд умений класса Штурмовик. Дрель *Добавлена возможность улучшать уже работающие дрели, если у вас есть нужные умения. *Исправлены ошибки с дрели и взлома устройства, звук застревал и не были доступны обновления для них. Оружие *Полная переделка системы оружия, показывающая цифры, вместо полосок. *Выбирая оружие вы видите его начальные свойства, свойства с модификацией и умениями. *CMP - увеличен урон, разброс и отдача. *AMR-16 - уменьшен урон и отдача. *AK.762 - уменьшен урон. *Krinkov - уменьшена скорострельность. *AK5 - уменьшена отдача. *Kobus 90 - уменьшена отдача. *Deagle - уменьшена отдача, увеличен урон. *Mark 10 - увеличен урон и разброс. *Locomotive 12G - увеличен урон. *Crosskill - уменьшен урон и отдача. *Mosconi 12G - модификации теперь дают большую скрытность. *Эргономичная рукоять для Crosskill даёт больший бонус к стабильности. Ночной Клуб *Починен баг с полкой без повреждений (коллизии) на кухне. Сторожевые Псы *Починен баг с коллизией грузовиков (второй день). Четыре Магазина *Починен баг, где камера не могла видеть игрока. Бриллиантовый Магазин *Исправлен маршрут искусственного интеллекта, чтобы они двигались правильно. Нефтяное Дело *Починен баг, где игроки не могли стрелять через круглые стёкла слева и справа от двери. Ювелирный Магазин *Починен баг при перекидывании сумки через уличные фонари. *Починен баг, где игроки или сумки могли проходить через мусоровоз (в том числе и на Украинском Деле). Крысы *Исправлен баг когда сумка в фургоне не засчитывалась (второй день). Подстава с Картинами *Теперь игроки не могут пройти сквозь дверь до закрытия и ответить вместе на телефон (второй день). *Починен баг, когда нельзя было достать до сумок (третий день). Обновление #13.1 8 октября, 2013 *Исправили количество Щитов. Обновление #14 18 октября, 2013 *Старт Хэллоуинского Ивента. *Новая маска. *Новые достижения. *Оффшорное казино на пять дней. *Опыт увеличен на 33% на время праздника. Обновление #15 23 октября, 2013 Главное *Убрано оффшорное казино. *Опыт по завершение ограблений снижен на 33%. *Добавлены хэллуинские достижения. Неопубликованные нововведения *Удалена пиковая возможность Манипулятора - восстановление здоровья. Обновление #16 31 октября, 2013. *Новая миссия Убежище: Кошмар. *Праздничные достижения. *Новые маски и элементы. *Пистолет Interceptor 45. *Оффшорное казино. Обновление #17 7 ноября, 2013 *Хэллоунский ивент завершен. *Удален бонус скрытности, который показывался в статистике способностей. *Добавлен Чёрный Бульдозер. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой не работала пиковая способность Бульдозера (наносит на 5% больше урона). Обновление #18 14 ноября, 2013 Главное *Armored Transport добавлено со всем вытекающим контентом. *Добавлена маска "Hockey Heat". Неопубликованные нововведения *Активировано оффшорное казино. *Загрузочная тема изменена. *Снайперы исправлены. *Добавлены новые звуки, музыка. *Маска больше автоматически не поворачивается в меню ковки. *Скорость восстановления здоровья снижена 20. *Соотношение скорости и выносливости при ношении брони поправлено. *Interceptor 45 имеет новую анимацию и звуки Обновление #18.1 15 ноября, 2013 *Исправлена ошибка, которая делала так, что Commando 553 не считалась штурмовой винтовкой (благодаря c4ndlejack). *Доминатор - удален новый бонус навыка, который был добавлен для того, чтобы увеличить количество заложников. *Починены достижения из Поезда. *Исправлена ошибка, в которой при продажи маски мы теряли слот для маски. *Исправлена ошибка, в которой Тазер мог появиться где-нибудь рядом с грузовиком и застрять там. *Исправлены Банкоматы на Транспорте. *Исправлена проблема столкновения на Транспорт: Проезд. Обновление #18.2 18 ноября, 2013 Общее *Исправлена ошибка, когда читеры вызывали отключение игры у других игроков. *Убрана возможность взаимодействия с консолью безопасности через стены. *Убрано оффшорное казино. Armored Transport *Исправлена ошибка, когда Commando 553 не издавала никаких звуков. *Исправлена ошибка, где игрок мог выпасть под карту. *Исправлена ошибка, где боеприпасы отбрасывали тень даже там, где их не было. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игрок мог застрять в определенных местах. *Исправлена ошибка, где игрок мог положить боеприпасы и турели через стену. Подстава с Картинами *Исправлен баг, когда световая граната могла взорваться в стелс режиме. Магазин] *Исправлена ошибка, когда двери фургона не открывались, когда игрок был в скрытном режиме. Обновление #18.3 19 ноября, 2013 Armored Transport *Изменена обстановка (условия) на карте Транспорт: Перекресток. *Увеличен шанс выпадения плана, который ведет на ограбление Поезд. *Исправлены некорректное поведение искусственного интеллекта (AI) на лестницах. *Исправлены ошибки коллизии модели сумок. Ювелирный Магазин *Исправлены ошибки с коллизией модели сейфа. Звук *Исправлена ошибка, где громкость загружаемой музыки была слишком низкой. Обновление #18.4 28 ноября, 2013 Исправления падений игры *Исправлена ошибка, когда у игрока вылетала игра из-за выхода в главное меню. *Исправлена ошибка, когда у игрока вылетала игра из-за неправильных движений искусственного интеллекта (AI). Обновление #19 5 декабря, 2013 Gage Weapon Pack #01 *Релиз нового дополнения. О всех нововведениях можете прочесть на странице дополнения. Общее *Добавлена новая функция, позволяющая переключать режим стрельбы на автоматическом оружии между одиночными выстрелами (полуавтоматическим) и автоматическим. Оружие M308 так же может переключаться на автоматический режим. По умолчанию, для переключения режима стрельбы, кнопка "V", но в игре не проверяется бинд на данную кнопку. Поэтому кнопка может быть привязана сразу на две функции, что, как правило, невозможно. *Количество слотов для основного и второстепенного оружия были увеличены в 4 раза. Как и со слотами для масок, игрок должен заплатить $800K, чтобы открыть новый слот для оружия. *Любой игрок может купить что-либо в Активах, не обязательно хост. Недокументированные изменения *Зазоры под дверьми были удалены в ограблении Поезд, которые позволяли заглядывать внутрь. *Тяжелые подразделения, такие как ФБР: Тяжелое Подразделение Быстрого Реагирования, Специальный Отряд: Максимальная Ответная Сила и Бульдозер, обладают повышенной устойчивостью к взрывам. Бульдозер больше не погибает от одной мины. *Байкеры в ограблении первого дня Нефтяного Дело теперь патрулируют вокруг дома. Они могут заметить разрезанный забор и поднять тревогу. Обновление #19.1 9 декабря, 2013 Crime.Net *Убрано оффшорное Казино. Меню *Исправлен баг, когда при покупке слота для оружия писало, что куплен слот для маски. *Изменена картинка Gage Weapon Pack #01 в окне списка обновлений на правильную. Оружие *Исправлен баг, когда стекло трескалось и не разбивалось из-за взрыва гранаты. *Обновлен значок особенного глушителя для SpecOps. Общее для ограблений *Была добавлена коллизия моделей для балок. Обновление #20 16 декабря, 2013 Crime.Net *Добавлено Оффшорное Казино. Меню *Добавлена Ёлка в главном меню. *Добавлены титры для всех победителей конкурса проказ - проверьте титры, чтобы увидеть, победили ли вы. Звуки *Добавлен звук сирен. Оружие *Гранаты наносят на 50% больше урона. *Добавлен новый прицел - Оптика Acough Враги *Враги теперь могут бегать на короткие дистанции. Достижения *Добавлено 9 новых достижений. *Исправлен баг с достижением "Оно живое! ОНО ЖИВОЕ!". Ограбления *Добавлено новое ограбление "Банк GO". Активы *Активы добавлены для ограбления Банк GO бесплатно. Маски *Новая маска добавлена "Happy Santa", выдается бесплатно всем тем, кто вступил в официальную группу PAYDAY 2 в Steam. Баги *Исправлена основная ошибка, которая вызывала неудобства на ограблениях, т.е. что-либо не срабатывало и не работало. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игра могла вылетать, если хоста посадили в тюрьму. *Исправлена ошибка, когда вскрытие пилой ячеек или банкоматов уменьшало статистику точности у игрока в конце ограбления. Обновление #20.1 17 декабря, 2013 Исправления *Исправлена ошибка, когда прогресс не засчитывался в некоторых миссиях. *Исправлена ошибка, когда игра могла вылететь, если хост сел в тюрьму и кого-то ударило током *Сделано исправление потери точности в статистике в конце ограбления, когда открывали депозитные ячейки или банкоматы. Неопубликованные нововведения *Исправлены некоторые ошибки, такие как вылеты и немногое другое. Обновление #21 19 декабря, 2013 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack *Добавлены новые звуковые дорожки для покупки. *Добавлено 3 новых маски Санты с разными эмоциями для обладателей PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack. *Обновлена страница доступного контента. Поджигатель *Исправлены проблемы с репликами Бэйна. Банк GO *Добавлены различные улучшения для ограбления, чтобы повысить играбельность. *Добавлены дополнительные фразы для гражданских и менеджеров банка. *Добавлены дополнительные фразы для пилотов, теперь они подтверждают, что подобрали клетку. *Увеличена громкость голоса у гражданских. Обновление #21.1 7 января, 2014 *Убрана Рождественская тема в главном меню. *Убрано Оффшорное казино. Обновление #21.2 8 января, 2014 Ночной Клуб *Исправлены вылеты пользователей. Обновление #22 22 января, 2014 Infamy *Добавлена система Infamy (на данный момент 5 уровней). *Добавлено пять новых редких масок, получаемых через систему Infamy. *Добавлено четыре новых редких элемента, получаемых через систему Infamy. *Добавлено четыре новых редких материала, получаемых через систему Infamy *Добавлено пять новых достижений, связанных с системой Infamy. *При продаже редких масок и модификаций для них будет выскакивать окно подтверждения действия. *Иконка infamy будет отображаться перед вашим именем в чате, если вы получили хотя-бы первый infamy уровень *Добавлены новые звуковые эффекты для системы Infamy вместе с редкими предметами. Локализация *Добавлен перевод игры на голландский. *Добавлен перевод игры на русский. Одиночная игра *Убран баг, при котором игра вылетала из-за пропавшей текстуры. Мультиплеер *В чате будут показываться действия каждого из игроков. Оружие *Убран баг с Compact-5, неправильно показывавшийся в третьем лице. *Убран баг связанный со стандартным прицелом на AK5. *Мертвые полицейские теперь отлетают. *Добавлена анимация кидания гранат в третьем лице. Меню *Изменен вид инвентаря для более удобного использования. *Курсор изменяется при наведении мыши на разные объекты. *"Melanie Schneider" теперь присутствует в титрах игры в "Level Design". *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков из игры вовремя лотереи. Враги *Убран баг, который отменял анимации действий полицейских. *Убран баг, при котором полицейские смотрели в другую сторону. *После того, как кто-то зашел в игру, синяя отметка завербованного полицейского будет показываться правильно. *Если вы завербуете отмеченного противника, его отметка будет синей. Ограбления *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков из игры в конце ограбления Банк GO. *Убран баг, который выкидывал игроков на уровне Крысы (первый день). *Убран баг, который выкидывал хоста из игры на уровне Сторожевые Псы (второй день). *Убраны баги с ИИ на ограблении Подстава с Картинами. Звуки *Добавлены новые звуки для обычных веток умений, Infamy веток умений и звуков ошибок в меню. Обновление #22.1 23 января, 2014 PAYDAY 2: Официальные саундтреки *Был добавлен саундтрек "Wanted Dead or Alive". *Был добавлен саундтрек саундтрек "Sirens in the Distance". Ограбления *Исправлен баг в Ночном Клубе, когда охранник действовал не по сценарию. *Исправлен баг в первом дне Подставы с Картинами, когда охранник появлялся во время прохождения в стелсе. *Исправлен баг в третьем дне Подставы с Картинами, когда игра вылетала если игроки отмечали камеры. Infamy *Исправлен баг с исчезновением описания в дереве способностей. *Добавлена функция, когда infamy способности снижали XP за каждое Infamy очко способностей (максимум 25%). *Исправлен баг с эффектом узора "Шведский флаг" на маске "Plague Doctor". Неопубликованные изменения *Новые треки не были добавлены владельцам Career Crininal Edition. Обновление #23 30 января, 2014 Gage Weapon Pack 02 *Были добавлены 3 пулемёта: RPK, KSP и Brenner-21. *Были добавлены ножи: URSA, Krieger, Berger и Нож Trautman. *Добавлена новая характеристика оружия - скорострельность. *Четыре новые маски, материала и красок *Десять новых достижений Меню *Добавлено меню пулемётов в инвентарь. *Добавлено меню ножей в инвентарь. *Добавлена новая опция Сообщества в меню. *Было переделано меню выбора снаряжения. *Изменен цвет на всех предметах DLC. Общее *Исправлено выключение лазерного целеуказателя/фонарика после броска гранаты или рукопашной атаки. *Добавлена анимация крови, после того, как игрока ударили оружием ближнего боя. *Добавлен эффект попадания вражеского оружия ближнего боя по игроку. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с Турелью. Анимация *Изменена анимация перезарядки для всего оружия, связанного с АК. Локализация *Добавлена французская, итальянская, испанская и немецкая локализация. Звук *Был добавлен звук и озвучка Клокера. *Добавлен звук, когда Клокер вылазит из укрытия. Полиция *Клокер был добавлен в каждое ограбление, на все сложности после "Тяжело". *Полицейские теперь могут использовать оружие ближнего боя. Ограбления *Игроки больше не могут запрыгнуть на закрытые участки карты. *Исправлен баг, когда на третьем дне Поджигателя, игроки не могли сбежать после погрузки добычи. *Исправлен баг, связанный с выходящим из игры арестованным игроком, после того как на карте не осталось гражданских. *Исправлен вылет двух игроков на третьем дне Поджигателя, после того как третий игрок установит турель в комнате охраны. *Исправлена ситуация, когда группа врагов застревала на своей точке появления. *Исправлен баг, когда игра вылетала после перевода на свою сторону охранника из GenSec. Обновление #24 27 февраля, 2014 Death Wish *Добавлен новый уровень сложности Death Wish. *Добавлена система "ускорения прокачки" в Crime.Net. *Добавлено 35 достижений. *Добавлены 4 новые маски. *Добавлены 2 новых типа врагов. *Добавлено новое ручное оружие. Общее *Исправлен баг, маска "Сумасшедший ветеран" не появлялась в инвентаре. *Исправлен баг, когда в чате не показывались последние части сообщения. *Исправлено исчезновение текстуры ножа во время заряда атаки. *Исправлен краш, связанный с миной. *Исправлен баг, когда после нажатия кнопки мыши, прекращал выбираться чат. *Исправлен баг, связанный с игроками, заходящими в игру. *Исправлен баг, когда Улучшенный комбинированный тактический бронежилет некоторое время не показывался на игроках. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог взаимодействовать с мешками с трупами сквозь стены. *Устраненный проблема, где оффшорная награда не была сбалансирована для Infamy игроков. *Исправлен баг, когда некоторые части RPK отсутствовали при виде от третьего лица. *Исправлен баг, когда гражданские ходящие по улице, возле банка, появлялись с анимацией "паники". *Были изменены иконки сложности в Crime.Net. Оружие *Повышена стабильность KSP (15->17) *Повышена точность KSP (4->6) *Увеличено урон у RPK (28->30) Миссии *Исправлен краш, связанный с игроками, которые подключаются во время прохождения побега в парке. *Исправлен баг, когда снайперы не стреляли на втором дне Крыс. *На первом дне Крыс, игрокам надо будет ждать приезда фургона, чтобы сбежать. *Убран фургон в Крушителе. Искуственный интелект *Исправлена ситуация, когда Бульдозер не оглушался взрывом гранаты. *Исправлен баг, когда SWAT Щит атаковал стороной, обратной к игроку. *Исправлен баг, когда Тазер не крутился, когда игрок бегал вокруг него. *Исправлен баг, когда особые враги не могли найти путь к игроку. *Примечание: Эти исправления могут сделать игру сложнее, но делалось это исключительно для того, чтобы исправить проблемы с ИИ у противников. Умения *Число переносимых мешков для трупов уменьшено до двух. *Игроки больше не могут завербовать полицию в тихом режиме. Сообщество *Добавлены скриншоты. *Добавлены аватары. Локализация *Обновлена локализация для всех языков. Недокументированные изменения *Добавлен саундтрек "Death Wish". Обновление #24.1 28 февраля, 2014 *Уменьшен урон, наносимый полицейскими с Bronco .44. *Исправлена ситуация, когда игроки не получали достижения за выполнение заданий на Death Wish. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли видеть сквозь объекты во время побегов. *Обновлена русская локализация. *Исправлен баг, когда игроки могли поставить Генератор ECM на банкоматы на Четырёх Магазинах. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с гранатами. *Понижена стоимость покупки контрактов на Death Wish. *Обновлены изображения для некоторых достижений. *исправлен баг, когда фургон не мог уехать на ограблении Бриллиантовый Магазин. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок, заходя в фургон на Ограблении Транспорта, проваливались под карту. *Обновлена английская локализация. *Исправлен баг, когда вертолёт не прилетал на втором дне Нефтяного Дела. Обновление #24.2 3 марта, 2014 *Добавлено исправление и убрано достижение "Modern Train Robbers", так как оно не позволяло игрокам получить последние достижения для каждого уровня сложности. **Важно: Когда вы прошли все ограбления на определенном уровне сложности (не включая Поезда), просто завершите любое ограбление на этом уровне сложности и Вы получите достижение, связанное с этим уровнем сложности. *Исправлена ситуация, когда лодка не возвращается на второй день в Сторожевых Псах. *Добавлена песня Death Wish бесплатно владельцам изданий "Soundtrack", "Bandcamp" и "Career Criminal Edition". Обновление #25 20 марта, 2014 Общее *Изменения в изменениях 'Crime.Net ' *Исправлена проблема, где в Heat system были неверные числовые значения. *Обновлены условные обозначения в Crime.Net. 'Миссии' *Изменено количество охранников на каждой карте и любом уровне сложности. *Исправлена проблема с навигацией во втором дне Сторожевых Псов. *Исправлена "дыра" во втором дне Нефтяного Дела. *Исправлена "дыра" в Ночном Клубе. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой охранники мешают скрытному прохождению на третьем дне Подставы с Картинами. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой кейс с гранатами из активов могло не быть на ограблении Поезда. *Исправлено кол-во сумок, доступное на Поджигателе со сложностью Death Wish. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой противники в Подставе с Картинами могли проходить через железные ставни. *Изменено время до прибытия спасательного транспорта в Побегах на сложности Death Wish. *Исправлена ошибка, когда гражданские могли сидеть в воздухе в Бриллиантовом магазине. *Исправлена проблема, где противники не поднимались по лестнице во втором дне Сторожевых Псов. *Исправлена проблема, где противники захватывали сумки через стену. *Исправлена проблема, в которой на втором дне Поджигателя игроки могли использовать комнату с электричеством. *Исправлена проблема, где игроки могли использовать сцену во втором дне Нефтяного Дела. *Исправлена "дыра" в Украинском Деле и Ювелирном Деле, когда игрок мог упасть за карту из-за фургона. Геймплей *Если охранник был задоминирован, сработает пейджер. HUD *Сделано несколько косметических изменений в Tab-скрине. Теперь можно смотреть сколько мешков для трупов у вас осталось. Анимация *Обновлена анимация удара щита при наличии умения "Железный человек". *Обновлена анимация перезарядки на некоторых штурмовых винтовках. *Добавлена дополнительная анимация для Клокера. Система *Исправлен редкий вылет при взрыве гранаты во время выхода из игры. Звук *Добавлен звук шагов для Бульдозера. Обновление #25.1 21 марта, 2014 *Исправлена синхронизация движений гражданских. *Обновлено меню загрузки. *Исправлены движения гражданских, когда их руки развязаны. *Устраненный проблема на складе Дня выборов, где игроки могли получить доступ к бонусному грузовику с помощью пилы. *Исправлена проблема в первом дне Дня выборов, где игроки могли найти точки возрождения. *Уменьшен штраф на опыт, если вы закончили ограбления с напарником в заключении. *Исправлен баг во втором дне крыс, когда Бэйн мог сказать, что данные уничтожены, хотя команда находила их. *Удален актив мешка для трупа в первом дне Поджигателя. *Исправлена страница в магазине Steam. Обновление #26 10 апреля, 2014 'Геймплей' *Добавлена иконка над гражданскими и охранниками, когда они берут телефон чтобы позвонить в полицию. *Изменено, как оператор пейджера дает обратную связь. Он теперь сообщит команде, что они не могут больше отвечать на пейджеры в четвертый раз, когда игрок отвечает на требуемый пейджер. *Теперь, игрок не может кричать на гражданского, пока гражданский не обнаружит игрока. Ранее, это не влияло на геймплей. *Теперь, во время скрытности, Бэйн говорит, когда прибудет новая охрана. *Изменен таймер на возрождении охранников во время режима скрытности. *Теперь вопросительные и восклицательные знаки не будут появляться над связанными заложниками. *Подсветка вокруг охранников начнёт мигать, когда время выделенное на ответ на его пейджер будет подходить к концу. Уровни *Изменено количество времени в точке невозврата в ограблении Поезд на сложности Death Wish с 15 до 300 секунд. *Исправлена ошибка при которой в ограблении Банк GO иногда появлялось 5 охранников, делая невозможным прохождение в стелсе. *Исправлена ошибка при которой актив "Ключ-карта" всегда появлялся в ограблении День выборов (первый и второй день). *Исправлена ошибка при которой актив "Мешки для трупов" всегда появлялся в ограблении Нефтяное Дело (день первый). *Исправлена ошибка при которой игроки могли застрять в контейнере для мусора. *Исправлена ошибка при которой игроки могли смотреть через закрытые вагоны в ограблении Поезд. *Исправлена ошибка при которой команда ботов следовала за игроком в режиме стелса в ограблении День выборов (день первый) . Звук *Добавлен звук, когда персонаж выделяет камеру на первом плане. *Добавлен звук, когда персонаж выделяет охрану на первый план. *Добавлен звук от Бэйна, в то время когда Вы устанавливаете дрель. *Добавлен звук ходьбы Бульдозера. *Добавлен звук к мусорному контейнеру *Добавлен звук открытия терминала *Добавлен звук во время ломки компьютера, в День выборов (день второй) Crime.Net *Добавлен чат во время поиска работы, в фазе "Планирования" *Добавлено начальное сообщение в Crime.Net для новых игроков, для распространения информации им о базовых стандартах и как работает Crime.Net. Система *Устранена проблема когда при отметки охраны, Вы не выделяете охрану, а при гигантской толпе гражданских, Вы кричите на них. *Устранена проблема при которой клиент не мог обменять гражданское лицо когда оно встало. *Устранена ошибка синхронизации при которой гражданские при испуге убегали через стены. *Устранена проблема, когда обмен полицейского на игрока выводил вылет. *Устранена проблема при которой охранник начинал отвечать пейджеру в тоже самое время когда и игрок начал отвечать на пейджер *Устранена проблема при которой на миссии Крысы обменивая через хоста кокакин, приводил к крашу *Устранена проблема при которой в общение через текст, становилась краткой беседой (текст становился меньше). *Устранена проблема при которой игрок мог уехать с переделанным двигателем на вертолете. *Устранена проблема при которой гражданские пугались во время выделения охраны. *Устранена проблема при которой схема двигателя не появлялась *Устранена проблема при которой схема двигателя являлась полностью не правильной *Устранена проблема при которой зайдя в Crime.Net можно было получить краш *Устранена проблема при которой неудачная игра влияла на И.И. Обновление #27 08 мая, 2014 Большие изменения *Добавлены снайперские винтовки. *Добавлены тросы (для перемещения на снайперские позиции). *Добавлены снайперские позиции. *Добавлен золотой АК (только для вступивших в официальную группу Payday 2 в Steam). *4 новых аватара для профиля в сообществе. *17 новых достижений. Инвентарь *Добавлена возможность перемещать оружие и маски в инвентаре. *Добавлена возможность переименования оружия и масок. Просто нажмите на название предмета и введите желаемое имя. Геймплей *Теперь первое попадание в гражданского заставляет его лечь, а второе убивает. *Теперь можно видеть риск обнаружения всех игроков на экране обмундирования. *Теперь врагам требуется больше времени заметить обеспокоенных гражданских. *Навыки для штурмовых винтовок также влияют на снайперские винтовки. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог взаимодействовать с пейджерами и вражескими трупами через стену. *Добавлен эффект наклона камеры в начале бега. Система *Добавлена защита от читеров. *Добавлено обнаружение читеров. *Клиенты теперь могу видеть эффекты выстрелов из дробовика у хоста (откидывание трупов, например). *Исправлена ситуация, когда звук зацикливания камеры был слышен даже у сломанной камеры. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с Клокером. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой клиенты не могли обменять гражданских, находящихся в положении стоя. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с ИИ в третьем дне Поджигателя. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с ИИ во втором дне (В) Дня выборов. Уровни *Игроки больше не могут использовать мусорные контейнеры, чтобы покинуть пределы карты. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог вскрыть депозитные ячейки сквозь стену в Банк GO. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог застрять в подвале в Ночном Клубе. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой снайперы могли стрелять сквозь объекты в первом дне Дня выборов. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игроки-боты могли стоять друг в друге в первом дне Дня выборов. *Исправлена коллизия . *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог застрять в первом дне Поджигателя. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог телепортироваться за пределы уровня в первый день Крыс. *Исправлен вылет на первом дне Поджигателя. *Исправлена проблема с недостающими иконками взлома и С4 на двери в миссии День выборов. Анимация *Исправлена анимация у врагов, вылезающих из вертолёта. *Исправлена ошибка в главном меню, когда игрок стоял в Infamous-позе, держа вторичное оружие. Звук *Обновлен звук удара Клокера. Обновление #27.1 09 мая, 2014 '' Общее *Исправлена ситуация, при которой вертолет может прилететь в режиме скрытности на Ювелирный Магазин и Украинское Дело. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой иногда не появляется лестница в пункт наблюдения Ограблении Банка. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой некорректно отображается точность снайперских винтовок в инвентаре. *Добавлена возможность отключения наклона камеры в начале бега. *Исправлен вылет игры, если игрок был атакован Тазером и стрелял из снайперской винтовки в щит. *Исправлен вылет игры, если игрок был одновременно атакован Тазером и Клокером. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой игрок мог засесть на балконе в Ограблении Банка. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой получение достижения "Тройное убийство" было возможно с помощью гражданских. *Исправлен баг с бесплатными модификациями для снайперского оружия. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой Клокер бежал за игроком, воспользовавшимся тросом. *Исправлена ситуация, при которой мусор висел в воздухе на Дне выборов. Обновление #28 ''27 мая 2014 *Значительно уменьшен размер игры (с помощью обновления размером 2ГБ) *Повышен шанс запугать противника до поднятия тревоги *Убрана возможность телепортироваться сквозь стены при помощи приседания *Исправлена ошибка с параметром точности для дробовиков в меню характеристик. Теперь отображаемое значение может превышать 100% *Исправлена проблема, когда значок обнаружения не появлялся над камерами *Исправлен баг, позволяющий "клонировать" мешок с трупом при одновременном взаимодействии двух игроков с ним *Теперь снайперский прицел не пересекается с камерой (зоной обзора) игрока *Исправлен вылет игры, связанный со способностью Joker *Исправлена ошибка с появлением нескольких кейсов с гранатами в миссии Нефтяное дело *Исправлено застревание игрока на третьем дне поджигателя и ограблении банка *Исправлена проблема с тросами на третьем дне поджигателя и ограблении банка Обновление #29 *Добавлено ограбление Теневой Рейд. *Добавлена маска Somen Mempo. *Добавлены 6 новых достижений. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с работой Генератора ECM, когда игрок находился под арестом. *Исправлен баг, когда после нажатия кнопки "R" в чате, у игрока включался статус "Готов". Обновление #29.1 *Исправлен баг, когда камеры не появлялись на ограблении Теневой Рейд. *Исправлен вылет после открытия некоторых ящиков с добычей на ограблении Теневой Рейд. *Добавлено больше сюжетных реплик для Бэйна на ограблении Теневой Рейд. *Добавлен Steam аватар с маской Somen Mempo. Обновление #29.2 *В файлы игры был добавлен Dentist Trailer. Обновление #29.3 *Добавлен Humble Mask Pack с двумя новыми масками: "The Crossbreed" и "The Orc". *Также, было уменьшено количество получаемого опыта за ограбление Теневой Рейд. Обновление #30 *Добавлено DLC The Big Bank Heist. *Добавлены маски Poetry Jam. *Исправлен баг, когда гражданские не реагировали на крик. *Изменено описание навыка "Спринтер". *Добавлен новый саундтрек. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок появлялся в маске, до того как была поднята тревога. *Увеличена скорость перезарядки пистолет-пулемёта Para. *Добавлена новая анимация перезарядки для пистолет-пулемёта Para. *Была изменена анимация пистолета во время спринта. Обновление #30.1 *Исправлено выскакивание "чёрного экрана" во время фазы планирования на ограблении Большой Банк. *Исправлена ситуация, когда игрок не мог выкинуть мешок с трупом в лифтовую шахту. Обновление #30.2 *Уменьшена стоимость покупки "термита", частей дрели, отравленного торта и альтернативных побегов в меню планирования на ограблении Большой Банк. Обновление #30.3 *Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог провалиться сквозь мир. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок не мог взаимодействовать с гражданскими и охранниками, убитыми в лифтах. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с предварительным планированием. *Количество денег, получаемых из машин для подсчёта денег, теперь зависит от сложности. Обновление #31 3 Июля, 2014 года Gage Shotgun Pack *Добавлены 3 новых дробовика. *Добавлены новые оружия ближнего боя. *Добавлены новые типы боеприпасов для дробовиков. *Добавлены новые маски. *Добавлены новые материалы. *Добавлены новые узоры. *Добавлено 12 новых достижений. Стабильность *Добавлена стабильность из открытой беты. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с игроком, который подключается к игре. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с одеждой игрока. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное со сменой оружия игрока. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с Infamy. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с камерой во время спринта. *Исправлено падение игры, связанное с тросами и снайперскими винтовками. Сообщество *Амуниция для дробовиков 000 Buckshot добавлена для всех игроков. *Обновлены аватары. Файлы *В файлы игры была добавлена песня "Criminal Ambitions" от Kwote1 и Simon Viklund. *Добавлены новые переводчики сообщества. Геймплей *Добавлен новый звук генератора ECM, когда батареи начинают садиться. *Шанс найти документы, позволяющие попасть на ограбление поезда, увеличены на 50%. *Исправлено графическое отображение на Большом Банке. *Когда вас арестовывают, особые предметы (ключ-карты, монтировки и пр.) передаются другому игроку, который ещё жив. Визуальная часть *Убраны некоторые проблемы с z-fighting на Большом Банке. *Изменена анимация на Para. *Изменена анимация отдачи на стандартном прицеле Commando 553. *Изменена анимация отдачи на стандартном прицеле Eagle Heavy. *Изменена анимация отдачи на стандартном прицеле Swedish K. *Изменена анимация перезарядки на M308. *Изменена анимация перезарядки на Commando 553. *Изменена анимация отдачи на всём оружии AK. *Изменена анимация отдачи на Locomotive 12G *Изменена анимация отдачи на Reinfeld 880. Неопубликованные изменения *Двери, на которые требуется три заряда с4, теперь разлетаются на части, вместо того, чтобы просто открыться. Обновление #31.1 7 Июля 2014 Вылеты *Исправлен вылет, связанный со стартом игры. *Исправлен вылет, связанный со стартом уровня. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с сетевым кодом. Обновление #31.2 11 Июля 2014 Gage Shotgun Pack *Увеличена дистанция поражения у боеприпасов AP Slug. *Увеличена дистанция поражения у боеприпасов Flechette. *Увеличено количество подбираемых патронов, при использовании основного дробовика с боеприпасами AP Slug. *Увеличено количество подбираемых патронов, при использовании основного дробовика с боеприпасами 000 Buckshot. *Увеличен радиус поражения у боеприпасов HE Round. *Уменьшено время для заряда атаки у оружия ближнего боя из Gage Shotgun Pack. *Исправлен баг, когда игрок не видел своего оружия ближнего боя из Gage Shotgun Pack, во время заряда атаки. *Исправлен баг, связанный с модификациями на Raven. Уровни *Увеличено количество получаемого опыта и денег с ограбления Большой Банк. *Increased the heat on the Big Bank heist so it's the same as the other heists *Fixed an exploit on Rats day two Система *Ограбление Большой Банк было оптимизировано, теперь игра не будет вылетать при старте ограбления на высокой графике. *Ограбление Теневой Рейд было оптимизировано, теперь игра не будет вылетать при старте ограбления на высокой графике. *Исправлен баг, когда Щит получал на 75% меньше урона от взрывов. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с атакой Клокера. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с поиском контрактов. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с подключением игроков. *Исправлен вылет, связанный с перемещением мешков с добычей, с помощью троса. Локализация *Обновлена русская локализация.(какая именно?) Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Разное Категория:Незавершенные статьи